drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Yriel Ventris
Handle: Yriel Description Character Name: Yriel Ventris Age: 20 Division of Choice: Infantry Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Compound crossbow strapped to his back Description: Yriel has dark black shoulder length hair usually tied by a leather thong at the base of his neck. Due to his recent travels his hair has become rather unkempt and the leather thong has been resown together many times. He is not an imposing figure an 5"10' but tall enough to look over enough people's heads. The Dark simple clothes he wears cover a lightly muscled physique belying his strength and endurance. He still wears the loose style trousers of his home city one of his few indicators to his home city. He has a belt harness for his crossbow on his right thigh and his sword is held unscabbarded on his left hip. His Personality is confused stemming from his recent changes from his recent change from being in a stable environment from which he wanted to escape in some small ways to being alone at all times now, part of the reason he is searching for the band. He used to be trusting and loyal but he hasn't trusted anyone in a while and has had no opportunity to display whether he still is loyal. He has an innate affection (non sexual) for older motherly figures and a more relaxed demeanour around women. History Yriel Ventris was born to Alden and Nvai Ventris, both servants to a minor house of Tear. He grew up working for the household being taught by the Mahjere of the house, who doted on him somewhat being childless herself. However when he could escape the horrors of being taught and polishing the cheap silverware, he spent his time annoying the city guards and escaping into the countryside surrounding the city. It was here where he truly felt at home rather than the cramped clawing and muddy city, where he could pull off his clogs and walk around barefoot without fear of cutting his foot on broken glass or worrying about falling pray to a cut-purse, while going to the market. He gradually spent more and more time out in the country finding ever more tenuous excuses and errands to take him out there. Watching the country folk hunt and set traps, resulting in him being chased off by more than one archer whose quarry he had spooked. Attempting to mimic them he found could not gain the accuracy of the bow or sling needed to hunt, let alone the stealth needed, though he did have some skill with small traps. By the time of his 16th Birthday Yriel was the one to go in the household if they needed some rabbit for a visiting noble. Not that it actually cost him anything to catch the rabbit but he gave some money to his parents and kept the rest for himself. One day he was caught by a gamekeeper's apprentice while retrieving one of his traps. He return home beaten, bruised and shamed that night. After that the Mahjere's dotting fell too nothing, he was no longer given any errands that would take him anywhere near the city gates and trapped in the house for most of the day. He found himself bored as after spending most of his life doing these tasks most were done before the Mahjere or his parents could come up with something else for him to do. He spent some of his earnings getting the house guards to instruct him in basic self defence and swordsmanship, he began strapping a short sword to his hip anytime he ventured out of his house though he could barely beat a squirrel using it. It was two years before Yriel was once again allowed enough time to venture out of the city and it was on his return after his brief, only two hour, escaped back to nature where he saw his parents, the Mahjere and most other servants of the household up on the gallows. He ran quickly straight back into the countryside spending the next few weeks moving around the satellite villages of the city. He found out through hearsay and gossip they had been sacrificed to daes dae'mar by the family to which they had been loyal for generations after a higher house had passed the buck of some failure. With nothing left in the city for him and a hatred of Tairen nobles and daes dae'mar now lodged solidly in his mind, he wandered all over the land from village to village and town to town, avoiding anywhere nobles may gather. Surviving by trapping small animals and the odd quick and lucky shot with a small pistol crossbow he found hidden in a ditch. He had never been taught of how to care for a weapon like this so he left it drawn for most time. Luckily one thing he had learned from watching hunters and villagers was how to turn sinews into strings, so he just kept making new crossbow strings from rabbit sinews. Still he is ridiculed for it most times he enters anywhere with people who know how to care for such a weapon are. After a year of wandering aimlessly always staying one step ahead of gamekeepers, he eventually came to a decision that he needed to learn to fight to get revenge on the noble that had betrayed his family not to mention the companionship , but to do that he needed training, he needed to go to one of the great organisation of war, he decided on the Band after hearing of the Children of Lights harsh treatments of those that went against them, and being tied to a national army appealed almost as little as Tar Valon. And so Yriel Ventris of Tear and nowhere, ventured in search of The Band of The Red Hand. Category:All Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Infantry